Distraction
by hashire
Summary: Sakura tries to study, and Ino proves to be very distracting. InoSaku, implied things, naughty!Ino.


Disclaimer: Don't own it.

_Notes:_ Written for orgasmicspork on LJ because she kept bugging me to write more SakuIno after reading _Breathless_. This is incredibly random. I wrote this around midnight one day last week. Took me about twenty minutes so leave reviews for the poor girl who just got her wisdom teeth out D:.

Warnings: Implied sex, naughty!Ino

* * *

It was all Ino's fault. Sakura had been trying to study, scrolls open on her desk, a pencil in hand to make notes in the margins.

Ino burst in unannounced, smiling at Sakura in an odd fashion, a look in her eyes that she couldn't place. She shut the door carefully behind her before dragging an extra chair in front of the desk and sitting down slowly, crossing her legs and folding her hands on top of her knees.

Sakura ignored her for a few moments, jotting something down on the scroll. When she looked up Ino was watching her intensely, and she sighed and asked her, "What do you want, Ino-buta?"

"I haven't seen you all this week," Ino replied sweetly, smiling more. "I decided to come for a visit. Have you been studying this whole time?" Sakura nodded and frowned at Ino. "That's just going to make your forehead bigger. You should take a break."

"That's not true," Sakura shot back, brow furrowed and fist so tight that the pencil dug into her skin. "Anyway, I took a break awhile ago. I need to finish reading these scrolls by tonight."

"Aw, come on," Ino said, straightening up and bracing her hands on the edges of the chair. "That's no fun." She smiled mischievously, and uncrossed her legs. Sakura couldn't stop her eyes from being drawn there, and she flushed and gasped when she realized that Ino wasn't wearing any underwear.

Sakura couldn't find any words when Ino stood and leaned over her desk. Ino smirked at her and touched her flushed cheek before placing a kiss on the corner of her mouth. Sakura tilted her head back and met Ino's lips full on the next time Ino came closer.

"Ino," she said just a little urgently. "I don't –" She cut herself off with a moan, and Ino pulled away before walking around the desk to where Sakura sat.

"Don't worry," Ino purred. "I'll make it worth your while." She kissed Sakura again, and Sakura decided that trying to talk Ino out of this would be pointless. Another break couldn't hurt, could it?

* * *

Tsunade knocked on the door sharply before pushing it open. "Sakura, how are those . . . are you all right?"

Sakura's face was very red, and she seemed to be having trouble breathing. She gripped the side of her desk like she was afraid of falling out of her chair. She bit her lip and didn't look at Tsunade.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," she replied with some difficulty. Tsunade heard a noise that she couldn't quite place, and frowned.

"Are you sure?" She asked, stepping further into the small office Sakura used occasionally. Sakura sat up a bit and shook her head fiercely, hair flying.

"Yes, I'm sure," she gasped out, "it's just a little hot in here." Tsunade noted that it was, in fact, warmer than it was outside in the hall. She couldn't figure out any reason why that would be, and was about to inquire when Shizune came up behind her and scolded her.

"I was just checking on Sakura," Tsunade said shortly, leaving the office and shutting the door behind her, not without glancing back once at Sakura, whose hands had disappeared from view.

* * *

Ino strolled down the hall leisurely, passing Tsuande's office and waving at her with a smile. She didn't remember seeing Ino come in, and she was coming from the direction of the office Sakura was in.

Tsunade smiled to herself and signed another scroll. It didn't take her long to figure out what had been going on in that office.

She would have scolded Sakura if she hadn't finished studying those scrolls in time, but she walked into her office later, scrolls in her arms, and declared that she had finished them. Tsunade believed her because Sakura never lied, and smirked at her. Sakura cocked a brow but didn't say anything, a little smile on her face as she turned and left the office.

Tsunade didn't bother to tell her that her shirt was unzipped quite a ways down. Her student was smart; she could figure that one out herself.


End file.
